


真心话大冒险

by LWY_1105



Category: TharnType the Series (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:15:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25398268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LWY_1105/pseuds/LWY_1105
Relationships: Tharn Thara Kirigun/Type Thiwat Phawattakun
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

真心话大冒险是一大伙人聚在一起常玩的游戏。Type经常玩这游戏。这是因为Type和他的朋友们常常聚在一起胡闹。Tharn则是比较少玩，因为他的朋友寥寥可数。这可能是因为他太专心做他的音乐，也有可能是因为Lhong。

Type向来都是天不怕地不怕，所以玩大冒险对他而言只是小菜一碟。加上，其实也没什么人知道他心底深处那个最不能揭露的伤疤。因此，玩真心话也没什么大不了的。毕竟一大群男生聚在一起能问的真心话也不外乎是“你最喜欢的AV女优是谁？” “你跟几个异性上过床？”“你还是处男吗？”等等的问题。所以，Type其实也算蛮玩得开的人。

可是自从和Tharn交往后，Type就没以前那么玩得开了。他玩的时候想顾虑到自家老攻的想法，不会玩得那么疯。Type能真实感觉到自己的变化则是在Lhong的事情完结之后，和no還有champ以及其他朋友们在一次聚会中玩真心话大冒险而发现的。

那是在考试结束后的聚会，Tharn因为有点事没有跟着出现。Type他们一伙人就到酒吧里喝喝酒，聊聊天。没一会就觉得闷了，于是就玩起了真心话大冒险。Type挺好运的，除了他，其他人都轮流玩了一遍真心话大冒险，还没转到Type。于是，Type就一边看着朋友们玩大冒险，玩得鸡飞狗跳，或是问真心话被揭穿说谎，被起哄，一边尽兴地一杯酒借着一杯酒地喝着。不知不觉中，Type就喝得有点晕乎乎的。就在此时，桌上的酒瓶也正好指向Type。终于轮到了Type，大家都饶有兴趣地看着他，问他“选真心话还是大冒险？”  
有人起哄道“选大冒险吧，玩真心话大冒险当然是要刺激点才好。”  
平常的Type不管选不选大冒险，肯定是先怼一番，可现在却只是顺从的点了点头，嗯了一声。

一听到Type选了大冒险，大家就围在一起讨论让他做什么才好。有人提议说让Type跟Tharn闹分手，看看Tharn有什么反应？毕竟他们平时看见的都是Type跟Tharn晒恩爱的模样，Tharn百般迁就Type的模样，让他们吃了不少狗粮，此刻回想起心里正泛着酸呢，想借此机会闹一闹Type跟Tharn这一对在别人眼中宛如幸福情侣的楷模的情侣。No一听到就立马拉着champ表示不同意，他们很清楚“分手”这事绝对是Tharn的地雷。而且他们也听说了之前假装分手时，Tharn有多沮丧和伤心。这即便是闹着玩也太过了，而且Type刚好有点醉，他们还真怕Type一时昏了头，真跟着大家闹起来，这绝壁是引爆炸弹呀！可任凭no跟champ 如何反对，还是敌不会其余的人们。“Type，你的大冒险挑战就是打电话给你家男朋友跟他说分手。”其中一个男生趁着其他人拉着no和champ，走到Type的身边说道。

Type的脸颊泛着薄薄的粉色的，眼神也有迷朦，旁人一见也知道是酒精上头，人正处于微熏的状态。正当大家以为Type也会像刚才一样那么顺从，可Type却突然整个人清醒过来似的，懒洋洋地怼道“你们无聊不无聊呀？这么没挑战性的事也说得出口，换一个。”当然如果他的眼神没有像刀子般凌厉地剜着其他人的话会更好。

胁于大家对于Type平日里的火爆和冲动甚为了解，所以也没人敢有异议。No趁着大家愣着的时候，飞快地说了另一个挑战“Type，你就当着大家的面，打个电话向Tharn示个爱的吧。” Type不等大家反应过来就迅速说了一声好，拿出电话打给Tharn。  
“ Tharn，我爱你，老子对你的爱犹如滔滔江水，连绵不绝。”Type深吸一口气，把示爱的话说完，不等Tharn反应就立马挂了电话。脸整个羞得通红，手放在鼻子前挡一下脸，没好气地说“这样行了吧？”  
大家看见Type害羞的样子，也觉得像Type这么脸皮薄的人愿意在他们面前这么做，也算是符合了大冒险的精神，纷纷点了点头。

之后，Type以喝醉为由，先行离开这次聚会。在回家的路上，Type回想起刚才自己玩真心话大冒险的情况。刚才自己答应玩大冒险的确是没有思考过，整个人就是迷迷糊糊的，只是听见声音下意识点了点头而已。可不知道怎么的停到分手两个字，我就回想起Tharn哭着求我不要分手，不要离开他，想起P’Thorn说Tharn的情况很糟糕，想起后来Tharn委屈地说膝盖伤了一个多星期才好。想起这些，我的心也跟痛了起来，人也跟着清醒起来，拒绝了这个绝对会让Tharn不开心，甚至引起他的胡思乱想的玩闹。原来，我在不知不觉间把Tharn放进了心，放到一个很重要的位置上。所以，我才会这么乎他的感受，他的一颦一笑会牵动我的心，我的情绪。毕竟我向来都是以自己的意愿为先，从不会考虑别人的感受。多亏了Tharn无穷的爱，包容和耐心，融化了我以暴躁和冲动包裹着的脆弱和害怕。我不知道我能不能带给他力量，就像他带给我力量去改变自己，面对自己的恐惧。但至少，我能尽我一切的努力，去保持我对他的承诺——不再说分手，不再让他陷入那种失去挚爱的人的悲伤，自责，颓废之中。

想着想着，Type又想起Tharn对他的好，各种的迁就包容，嘴角不由自主地勾起一抹笑。虽然只是浅浅的一抹笑，但是会让人觉得那是一个幸福的微笑。同时，脚下的步伐也在加快，可能是想快点回家见自己的男朋友，快点回到他那温暖的怀抱里，一夜无梦甜睡到天明^_^


	2. Chapter 2

Type回到家的时候，Tharn正躺在沙发上一边戴着耳机在听歌，一边滑着手机。Type摇摇晃晃地走到沙发前，倒在Tharn的身上，抱着他的腰，把头埋在他的怀里蹭着。  
“Tharn～我好累...好困...”Type 吸著Tharn身上的氣味，撒嬌的說著。  
Tharn听见Type后，宠溺地看著賴在他身上的爱人，手不由自主的抚上Type因为长时间在太阳底下晒着而变得干旱的头发。  
“Type... Type...先洗个澡再睡吧。你这样睡会不舒服” Tharn看着怀里的人好像睡着了，就轻轻的说着。  
“唉，Tharn～我...好累... 别吵...你帮我洗嘛。”Type挥了挥手，就像是熟睡中被吵醒般要挥走绕在耳边的声音似的。  
“好...好，我来帮你洗，你睡，你睡。”Tharn看着Type不太清醒的挥着手，怕他碰到别的东西伤到手，立马就用自己的手包裹着Type的手，并安抚着让他继续睡。  
Tharn看着睡得像个孩子般毫无防范的Type，轻轻地把他抱进浴室里，动作轻柔得像是捧着什么易碎品似的。当Tharn把Type脱清光放进浴缸里准备要清洗时，才发觉他接了个很难完成的任务。他看着Type健康的小麦肤色，浑身上下不见一丝赘肉，胸膛和腹部上都是长年运动而形成的薄肌肉。他深深地吸了一口气，心里不断告诫着自己：不要轻举妄动，不要乱来，不然自家老婆会发飙。他一边告诫着自己，一边替Type擦澡，手抚上他带着胸膛，纤腰，均称的双腿，忍不住在他身上落下痕迹。看着在Type棕褐色身上明显的红印，那股要在Type身上留下痕迹的冲动就像是星星之火可以燎原般一发不可收拾。

人们常说“小酌怡情，大酌乱性。”Type对Tharn 这么有吸引力，平常已经热火朝天，更何况醉酒后酣睡的Type毫无招架的能力，可以让Tharn为所欲为呢。所以，Type神清气爽地醒来，看到自己浑身上下的痕迹后，也没生气太久。只是心里暗暗地责怪自己喝醉了，让Tharn有了可乘之机，所以决定下次去喝酒，自己要注意一下分量，不要喝醉。

Type打算控制自己喝酒的分量的计划还没实施，Tharn已经先发觉放任自家老婆去喝酒弊端。那是因为他目睹一次Type和朋友喝酒玩真心话大冒险的情况。

那是上一次Type醉酒之后没多久的事，因为足球队比赛获胜，他们去了Jeed 姐的酒吧(Tharn在剧中的表演的酒吧)庆祝。Type即便是对于球队赢了比赛很开心，也没忘了要控制喝酒的分量。因此，他不像以往那样贪杯，不停地喝，而是边吃着佐酒的零食，边慢慢小酌着品尝。队员们看着这样的Type，感觉疯不起来，于是又提议玩真心话大冒险。Type没有拒绝因为他知道他也拒绝不了，毕竟在这一大伙人中除了他自己也没谁会拒绝玩这个游戏，少数服从多数，还是得玩。Type心里已经打好小算盆了，第一次轮到自己就选真心话大冒险，之后再轮到自己的时候再作打算。  
谁知道他这次真的没啥运气，还真的轮到他玩第二次。  
“我选真心话。”Type想了想说道。  
Type在心里想着今天Tharn 也在店里表演，若是选了大冒险，指不定这帮玩得正疯的疯子会给出怎么样的冒险题目。  
可是Type没有想到他心目的这帮疯子又怎么会如他所愿呢。  
“唉，Type，你刚才已经选了真心话，哪能这样呀。所以呀...你这次只能选大冒险啰。”其中一个队员趁机起哄，其他人也跟着附和。  
“你们玩之前也没说不能连续选真心话。”Type还是不死心的辩驳着。  
“唉...Type，你不是怕了吧？不过，怕也没关系，我们也明白的，你男友就在这，怕也是正常的，你承认就可以，我们不会笑话你了。”其中一个学长坏心眼地打算用激将法逼Type玩大冒险。  
以Type那不服输的性格，当然是中计了。  
“老子才不怕，任务是什么？”Type听到坏心眼的学长的话后急匆匆的说。  
“那就是在这里随便找一个女孩了要电话。” 坏心眼的学长知道Tharn也在，刻意给了Type一个为难的任务。  
No和champ 一听到这样的要求，立马站出来为自己的好友周旋。可是，那位学长好像知道了上次Type玩真心话大冒险的事，马上让其他学长们阻止了No和champ对Type的帮助。  
Type为难地想着该如何是好。可是，Type还没想到怎么办就被学长们怂恿着去完成大冒险。Type实在被烦得想不出应对的办法就打算赶紧完成了就算了，自己再拖拖拉拉下去，说不定Tharn就表演完下来了，到时候就更麻烦了。

于是，Type抓起桌上放着的酒瓶，连续的灌了自己几支啤酒，鼓起勇气，打算去问女生拿电话的时候，一把熟悉的声音传来。  
“哎，Type，你又喝那么多酒。” Tharn一手勾着Type的肩膀，一边无奈的说。  
“老子开心，你别管。”Type还想着那个任务，心神不宁地把Tharn手从自己的肩膀扫落。  
Type才刚把Tharn的手扫落，转过头，Tharn又勾着Type的肩膀。Type又不耐烦地扫落，Tharn又伸手勾着Type的肩膀。两人就这样开始不断地重覆着一样的动作。  
“好了，你们俩别在这打情骂俏了。Type，快点把大冒险的任务完成呀。”那位坏心眼的学长看不过眼Type和Tharn一直在喂狗粮就提醒道。  
“大冒险哦...Type，是什么任务呢？” Tharn听到坏心眼的学长的话后，饶有兴趣地问着自己的爱人。  
“唉...老子不玩了，算老子输了，罚就罚吧。”Type看着Tharn深邃的眼神映着自己的身影，还带着满满的爱意，他实在不愿意看见这双漂亮的眼睛里变得暗淡无光，就是因为这些无聊的游戏，所以认输了。  
“既然如此，惩罚之前，先把Type灌醉吧。”坏心眼的学长如此说道。  
其他学长听见了就一人倒了一杯酒让Type喝，Tharn看见这样的情况，正想帮Type挡酒，却被坏心眼学长阻止。Type喝完那些学长的酒后，整个人已经醉醺醺的。  
“Type，惩罚很简单，和你的男友当着酒吧所有人的面前吻一个就行了。”坏心眼的学长附在醉醺醺的Type的耳边小声说道。

喝醉的Type听完这话后，摇摇摆摆地拉着Tharn往台上走去。Tharn一头雾水地任由着Type拉着自己。他们俩人刚在站在台上，Type就一把抓着Tharn的衣领，吻了Tharn。台下的客人都被Type和Tharn的举动惊到，目不转睛地看着这俩个在台上吻着的帅哥。Tharn看着他们俩成了众人的焦点，怕Type之后清醒了，记起这事会怪自己不阻止他，打算抓着Type肩膀拉开他。Type却伸出舌头舔上Tharn的嘴唇，引诱着Tharn打开嘴唇。Type这么主动的表现，让Tharn脑中一片空白，本能地张开了嘴，伸出舌头和Type的舌头互相交缠着，然后强势地夺过主导权，钻进Type的嘴里攻城略地，交换着唾液，两人分开的时候还牵带出的银丝，证明他们两人吻得有多激烈。Tharn放开Type的时候，Type已经被这激情的吻有点迷朦，眼角染上红晕，配上因为醉酒而变得绯红的脸颊，这模样让Tharn立马把Type的头抱进自己怀里，不愿他这么诱人的模样让其他人看见，拥着他立马离开酒吧。


	3. Chapter 3

Type一如既往在喝醉酒的第二天感到头疼难耐。除此之外，他还觉得浑身酸痛不已像是被一辆大货车狠狠辗过似的，尤其是腰部和... (大家知道的)

Type吃力的背靠着床坐起来，右手托着自己额角轻轻地揉着自己的太阳穴，缓解一下宿醉后的头痛。他一边揉着头，感觉好点，眼睛才完全的睁开，清醒过来。

他想下床梳洗，掀起被子，转成坐在床边的姿势，双手想放在大腿上借力起来，眼睛顺着往下一看。

Type这才发现他的身子布满了吻痕，密密麻麻的，比平常还要多。 Type心想：死Tharn，在老子身上留这么多痕迹，被人看到怎么办。

Type开始回想昨天发生了什么事，让Tharn这么激动地在他身上留下这么多痕迹。

他一边想着，一边打算站起来，却发现自己的腿酸软无力，跌坐回床上，牵扯到腰部，酸痛的感觉被放大，让Type轻呼出来。

他这才发现他们俩昨天应该经历了很激烈的情事，因为他少有的被做得下不了床。 虽说Tharn经常对Type起了欲望，能力也被Type用种马来比拟，但这种把Type做得下不了床的情况实在罕见。

毕竟Tharn也很清楚自家爱人是只小暴龙，要是做狠了，遭殃的还是自己。因此，两人的亲密事大概也只在特别日子或是Type做主动时比较激烈，但不至于下不了床的状况。

于是，正承受着宿醉和激烈情事后遗症折磨的Type就不断地回想着昨天发生的事。可是，昨天酒实在喝多，能想起的事太零碎。

昨天玩真心话大冒险失败后的记忆因为被灌了太多酒已经醉了的关系，变得零碎。他模糊地记得他和Tharn拥吻，然后两人进行情事时的一些零散的画面。

因为头实在太痛，Type也放弃了继续想的念头。 Type心想：老子不记得就不记得，反正自己还有人可以问...不，应该说是审问才对——那个死Tharn，禽兽，混蛋。

老子就要看看到底谁给他胆子竟然敢把醉了的老子往死里操。 Type一边躺在床上，一边在心里咒骂着Tharn。

正好此时，门传来声响，是Tharn给Type买了早餐回来。

“Type，你醒了，正好我给你买了粥，快来吃，你昨天喝了很多酒，头会痛吗？Tharn一走进屋里，目光就注意坐在床边的爱人，一边把粥搁在桌上，一边唠唠叨叨地说着。

“老子不头痛死，也被你做得腰酸背痛得要死！”Type本来已经不太舒服，听到Tharn这么啰嗦，头痛隐隐变得更强烈，于是就不耐烦的吼着。

Tharn一听就知道自家老婆因为不舒服而心情不好，就走到床边坐着把那个他爱得死去活来的人轻轻拥进怀里哄着，任劳任怨地被使唤。

经过一轮闪瞎狗眼地打情骂俏后，Type终于在Tharn下的帮助梳洗完可以吃早餐了。

“你要是把这件事说出去或是笑话我，我就...”Type喝完粥，感觉精神好了点就马上威胁他男朋友，不要把他被做得下不了床的事透露出去，还做出抹脖子的动作。

“嗯，我保证只有我们俩知道。” Tharn很认真地回答道，但话说忍不住露出灿烂的笑容，帅气的人突然变得有点傻气起来。

“还有，昨天到底发生了什么事？令你这么狠心把老子往死里操” Type挑了挑眼眉，装作疑问地问。

他看着Tharn那副傻乐的表情就更加坚定昨天发生了什么让这只种马发起疯来。因为平常Tharn怎么被Type吸引得勾起欲望来，也不会如此失去了分寸。

“呃...就...你昨天主动吻我，我忍不住就...” Tharn吞吞吐吐地说，生怕一个惹Type不高兴，自己又要禁欲了。

“就这样你把老子做成这样，你是想要把老子做残了，你好去找下一个吗？”Type听到Tharn的回答后，气的口不择言了，还把沙发上的抱枕扔向了Tharn。

“Type，你不要生气，你先听我说，就你昨天玩真心话大冒险输了，被灌了许多酒，有个学长在你耳边不知道说了什么，你就抓住我在台上拥吻。我很开心，你愿意在这么多人面前吻我。你也知道你对我的吸引力有多大，我...就忍不住嘛。” Tharn说到最后就抱着Type撒起娇来。 Tharn还有话没说的，那就是喝醉了的Type浪得很带感。

“呵...学长是吧...”Type在Tharn夹着甜言蜜语的话中找到自己想要的答案，那就是害得他如此浑身酸痛的罪魁祸首，冷冷地说着，语毕还勾起一抹坏笑。

Tharn看到Type嘴边的一抹坏笑就知道昨天那位学长要遭殃了。

当然，Type怎么报复这位学长就是后话了...


	4. Chapter 4

经过上一次真心话大冒险的惨况后，Type很认真地避免再次玩真心话大冒险。毕竟他还没报复，若是又一次玩真心话大冒险，还是自己遭殃，岂不是得不偿失。  
因此，Type竟罕有地拒绝了大大小小的喝酒聚会，不管是激将法还是软磨硬泡也没用。为此感到扼腕叹息的只有Tharn，因为他打算借机再享受一个激情又美好的晚上。  
不过，再怎么避，有些事也是避不了的。大家趁着No生日，决定要办个生日派对，让最近总是收心养性的Type跟他们聚一聚，疯一个晚上。

虽说Type这人脾气暴了点，说话贱了点，但对好朋友还是很关心和在意的。加上，No之前帮了他那么多，所以Type也没拒绝这次活动。  
说是生日派对，但是请的人也不是太多，都是足球队的。这么少人的生日派对，大家吃着喝着又无聊起来。  
无聊的时候当然要找点乐子玩，那就是——真心话大冒险。（又是真心话大冒险＝＝，没办法这是主题）  
“要玩可以，不过我话说在前头，不许限制选什么，不然老子不玩了。”Type一听到真心话大冒险就马上冲口而出。  
大家办这派对就是想要Type出来一起玩，所以也就同意了。  
大家心里的os: 哪有玩真心话大冒险不是选了一回玩真心话，下一回就一定要选大冒险的。要是通通都选真心话还玩个屁，算了，反正Type就算只玩真心话，也可以很精彩。毕竟这算是可以光明正大地挖料了呢。

（为了剧情需要和篇幅问题，只写Type的）  
“真心话”Type看着酒瓶转到自己面前，想也不用想说道。  
“请你说出对男朋友的评价？”大家围在一起讨论后，问出一个中规中矩的问题。  
毕竟一开始就问很犀利的问题，Type肯定会暴走的。  
“呃...帅呗，鼻子高得都能戳到我脸了；脾气好，能包容我；人还挺任劳任怨的，把我照顾得挺好的。”Type连珠炮般数了几个Tharn的好。  
大家很轻易就给过关了。其实他们没细想Type说得这几个评价，就算不是和Type在一起，人家本来就是这么好。结果，料挖不到还隐隐地被塞了一把狗粮。  
Type心想：我其实下删了很多字，重要的我没说，那就是器大活好。不过，因为要符合我自己的人设，而且男朋友不能赞太多，会骄傲的。就我帮损友，我还不了解，想用真心话套料，倒要看看你们有没有这能耐呢。  
Type没想到的是他正回答问题的时候，Tharn已经到了。  
其实Tharn也受邀来参加生日派对，但他毕竟还要去店里表演，就只好晚点到。

Tharn没想到他到的时候，他们又正在玩真心话大冒险。他很想看看Type平常跟朋友玩游戏是怎样。  
加上，他也知道若是Type知道他在就不会选真心话，或是很认真地敷衍了事。  
毕竟真心话这个游戏，是看答案够不够塞住其他人的嘴巴。以Type脑袋这么好，随便编点合理又譁众取宠的答案也是没难度。  
就算有人敢质疑，只要Type把脸一板，也没人敢说什么了。  
因此，Tharn就躲在角落里看他们玩。

Tharn没站很久，酒瓶又转到了Type那  
“真心话”Type端着酒杯喝完后说着。  
Type很久没喝酒，刚答完第一个真心话就已经喝了两三杯酒。  
“你跟Tharn谁上谁下？”有人看Type喝了几杯就大胆起来问道。  
“你猜？”Type听到这问题后，呵呵地笑着道，给自己又倒了一杯酒。  
“要不你今晚跟我和Tharn回家，让你亲自找答案。”Type一口气干了那杯酒，然后直勾勾地看着问问题那人如此回答。  
“不…不用了”那人战战兢兢地说，心里想着：我要是敢去，先不说Type会不会秋后算账，Tharn那护男朋友狂魔也不会肯的。  
Tharn是挺好说话，前提是不牵涉Type。一旦牵涉Type，说什么也不轻易买帐。  
可见，这夫夫俩都不是省油的灯。  
“我俩…没固定的…反正胜者为王。非要说的话算互攻吧。”Type看着气氛冷下来，极好人的回答这问题。  
其他人对这答案是没异议的，因为他们觉得Type和Tharn都这么壮和有料，互攻也是很正常的。至于怎么分胜负，当然是打架嘛，胜者为王，败者暖床。  
他们居然也没怀疑过眼前的小暴龙会是受的可能，可见他们真的被Type欺负得很惨。  
这就是No童鞋之后常常挂在嘴边和学弟门说，打架打得床架都散了的由来，结合了本人的回应以及他上次喝醉睡在Type和Tharn家的亲身经历。

躲在一旁的Tharn听见这样的回答憋住笑声但嘴还是咧起来笑着。他真觉得他的亲亲老婆很可爱。  
若是问Tharn对这样的回答有没有意见，他是没有意见的，甚至Type要是说自己是攻，他也没关系。  
因为他很了解他的老婆，他知道他老婆很要强，要面子，所以他从来都不介意在外人面前毫无保留顺从Type，装作很弱势。  
因为这对他而言都不重要，重要的是Type在他身边，和他在一起。  
加上，Type作为很讨厌gay的直男也愿意承欢于他身下，他怎么能不为Type做一点事情呢。  
除此之外，没有人能够象他一样看到Type最脆弱的，最性感，最可爱的一面。  
因此，想着把两人的攻受当作是两人房事里的一点小秘密的Tharn很乐意地纵容着Type这样做。

在Tharn陷入他的思绪中，酒瓶又一次转到Type的面前。  
“我还是选真心话。”Type不假思索地说。  
Tharn的思绪被Type的声音拉回。他听到Type又一次选真心话感到一丝的奇怪。  
可他还没来得及弄明白为何Type要一直选真心话，就被问题转移了视线。  
“你和Tharn最多一晚能做多少次？”又有一个不知死活的人来提问一个炸弹般的问题。  
你问为何这些人今天这么勇敢，敢挑战小暴龙的地雷？可能是因为酒壮怂人胆吧。  
“…唔…我也记不清，反正最多能做一整夜。”Type先是沉默了一会，然后把手中的酒喝清，然后回答道。  
Type心想：我当然不知道次数，做得最后我都困得睡过去了。不过，上次Tharn把我做的下不了床，我肯定我俩肯定做了一整夜，因为我醒了时都已经下午了。

Tharn在旁边一边听着Type的回答，一边观察着他们的状态。Type是没醉，但其他人看起来已经有醉意了，不然谁敢问这些问题。  
Tharn就决定走进去中断这场游戏，让他们再玩下去，不知道足球队的人又会问什么惊人的问题。比如：用什么姿势？谁比较持久？有没有特殊的床上癖好？等等的问题。  
Tharn觉得再不阻止他们，遭殃的会是他。  
因为Type这次没喝醉，若是Type被那些问题惹怒，之后又是对我发脾气。  
虽说之前酒醒之后也是会对我发脾气，但好歹我也有些甜头。  
可是，这次的情况绝对是他会无辜受累。

“不好意思，我来迟了。” Tharn自觉的为自己的迟来，自罚了三杯。  
Tharn喝完酒后，就挨着Type坐。他们有一句，没一句地聊起悄悄话。  
其他人见状又想继续游戏。但有男朋友在的Type，注意力完全被Tharn吸引了，没有搭理那些队友。他们俩没坐多久，Tharn就露出困意，Type不忍自家男朋友工作完没得休息，在这跟一群醉酒的疯子玩。  
因此，Type就和Tharn㩦手离去，打道回府。

在回家的路上，他们俩手牵手的走着，被街灯照出长长的影子跟在身后，散发出淡淡的温馨和幸福感。  
他们的身影被一个女生拍下来，还上载到ins，那张照片为了把影子也完整拍下来，Type和Tharn的背影就变得很小很模糊。配字如下：  
人生一大所幸就是寻得一人，㩦手同行，  
今日得见，  
惟愿岁月静好，现世安稳。  
愿天下有情人终成眷属，不分性别。  
亦祝愿上图有情人能㩦手到老，生死不相离。


End file.
